


Itchy Hands

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor couldn't keep his hands to himself after he saw you last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the beginning isn't very shitty, but I wanted to do something with this idea that has been lingering in my mind for awhile. So here's some action with the lovely/sexy Native Assassin!

You stopped chopping the vegetables when you heard the front door being opened and closed with a loud thud. You knew there was no point in yelling and asking who is it, only one person closes door like that.

Connor.

Connor and you have a very… Weird relationship, to least to say. You rarely spend time together, eat dinner, let alone in the same room. You don’t remember the last time you both were in the same room and had a decent conversation. You agreed to live with Connor almost two years back.

Since Achilles death, Connor hasn’t been himself. Living in a huge mansion all alone gets sometimes lonely, sad. Plus, the duties. Connor isn’t exactly the man that can keep the house clean, take care of horses while trying to help the other Homestead people.

And that’s where you come in – a housekeeper. Your relationship is like a deal. You don’t interrupt each other, don’t make each other annoyed, keep your distances. You keep the house clean, make him some dinner, bath, make his bed, wash his assassin robes and he – hunts every man that deserves to die. Simple.

You remember when you came two years ago to Homestead. You had no place to live and stayed at the local inn. One night you just came across Connor. You were known at the inn as a clean lady that liked to have everything organised. He asked you to come and help him. You did. 

But after two years of your oh so called relationship – nothing. No intimacy. No decent conversation. Just a quick look and that’s it.

At first, I was okay with this. You didn’t exactly liked the idea of being put on his bed and let him have some fun with you. After all, he’s a man and he has needs. It gets boring here in the mansion, Homestead. You wanted for things between you too to be spiced a bit.

But the problem was the man, who was too busy hunting Templars. He was way too blinded by his revenge that he barely noticed you.

You felt empty. You started to grow more and more sad. You started to look more for the days when he was supposed to come back home. You always felt relieved to hear him come inside the house alive and safe.

You started to fall for the man. And that was the scariest part.

You didn’t know him and yet, here you were – falling deeper and deeper within months, days, minutes, seconds..

You heard him muttering something underneath his breath. You continued making food and making yourself calmer. You heard him going upstairs to the bathroom, you heard some water splashing. He was quick, as always. After cleaning himself he came downstairs, checked the office and came to kitchen.

He looked around. It was hard to ignore him, but it was for the best. You didn’t want to look at his brown, chocolate eyes and feel yourself drowning in them. You knew you would melt right away.

‘Hello.’ Oh my, his deep husky voice made you tremble.

You gripped the spatula harder.

‘Hello.’

You heard him shuffling a bit behind me. You were shocked. He rarely spoke to you and it has been awhile since you spoke, especially him staying longer than a few seconds in the room you were in.

‘Food will be ready soon.’

‘I’m not hungry.’

You have to be kidding me. You just spent so much time trying to prepare a good meal for him and he’s not hungry? Fine.

You stopped preparing the food and started to clean everything. You knew he was watching you. He knew you were angry but he never said anything about it. He just stood and watched you like a hawk watching his prey.

It took me a few moments to put everything away and you turned around.

He was gone.

‘Freaking assassin’s and their freaking assassin’s skills.’ You angrily muttered.

You angrily stomped upstairs and went to your own separate bathroom. You quickly got rid of the clothes and let yourself get soaked with warm water. You let your head rest back and closed your eyes.

This is what you needed. This is good, relaxing, peaceful you mused. You laid in the bath for awhile, rinsed yourself when the water became cold enough to make you shiver. You carefully stepped out of it and put a towel around yourself. You silently walked into your bedroom and went to your wardrobe. You were raising your hand when you stopped. You catched yourself in the mirror and stopped for a moment.

You weren’t with a perfect body figure, but you were proud of it. You weren’t embarrassed or shy with yourself.

You loved yourself.

You slowly peeled the towel off your body and let it fall down on the floor. You fully stood in front of your full body size mirror and started to look at yourself from the head to toes. You scanned your body slowly, inch by inch, like any man would admire the woman they would admire or love. Or be fascinated by their beauty.

You slowly raised your hands and lightly brushed your fingertips against your breasts. Your nipples instantly hardened and you took a deep breath.

It’s been awhile since you touched yourself and had some pleasure.

You quickly laid down on your bed and made yourself comfortable. You closed your eyes once again and started to trace your fingertips against your nipples. You thought of Connor – his beautiful face, especially those eyes. Oh, you always lost yourself in them. Oh, those lips… You could imagine what pleasure they could do to you.. You moaned softly while tugging lightly on your nipples. You felt warmth down there. You started to think about Connor’s body. You have seen him a few times before running around the homestead shirtless. That sight never left your memory.

Your mouth watered and you felt wetness in between your legs. Just thinking about Connor made you wet. So easy, you thought. You slowly traced your fingers down your belly and missing your pussy just tease yourself more. You lightly traced your fingers over your thighs, slowly spreading legs and shivering when the cool air in the room touched your excited pussy.

You started to slowly creep your way towards your pussy while all the time thinking about Connor with your eyes closed.

You gasped loudly to a lonely mansion. You lightly pressed your fingertips against your clit. You started to lightly circle it with your two fingers, while the other hand went upwards to your breasts. You started to play with your nipple, while you were rubbing slowly back and forth your clit. You pressed harder against your clit, arching your back and moaning loudly than before. You picked your pace and started rubbing harder and faster.

You knew you will come quickly, knowing you hadn’t had any sexual action for a long time of period. You released your nipple and shot your hand down to your pussy and wetted your middle finger in your wetness. You spread your legs wider and pushed your middle finger in your quivering tunnel. You moaned loudly, loving the feeling of being stretched a little even by your fingers.

You slowed your pace on your clit and started to pump your finger in and out in perfect sync with your rubbing. You started to tease yourself again, working yourself to get yourself a powerful release. You thought about Connor’s dick. You always thought that he was big. Looking at his thighs and that nice bulge in his tight pants always made you wonder what’s going down there beneath all those layers of the necessary clothes.

You pushed another finger in yourself and picked up your pace. You thought about being fucked by Connor, being on all fours, while he’s ramming into you hard and fast from behind. You cried out and arched your back in the air, moaning Connor’s name loudly.

By now, you were fingering yourself with three fingers fast and hard. You were imagining it was Connor, not your fingers fucking you. You felt yourself coming closer and you started to thrash your head to the sides on your pillow, but never stopping your movements.

It took you only few more minutes to finally have your very well deserved release, coming harder than ever before, screaming Connor’s name out loud and arching your back to the air. Afterwards, you slowly pulled your cum coated fingers and wiped them on the towel. You smiled softly to yourself. Your legs felt jelly but inside you felt amazing. You felt sleep taking over you and slowly cradled underneath the covers and slowly dozed off.

But if you would have opened your eyes just before you were going to sleep, you would have seen two dark, hungry eyes filled with lust looking at you from the hallway.

 

The next day was just like the others. You woke up early in the morning, did your duties. You didn’t see Connor today, figuring he went out to hunt or went back to Frontier. Later, in the evening, you were in your bedroom. Getting ready for the bed when you heard the front door being slammed. It was slammed with such a force that the walls shook and you started to feel scary. Never have you ever witnessed Connor being so angry. You heard him walking upstairs and going to the bathroom. You thought that this would be the perfect time to lock your bedroom door just in case his anger got out of control. You knew from the people that lived in Homestead that when Connor gets very angry it’s better to leave him alone and let him cool down.

You were trying to as silent as possible while going to the door. You just made to the door when it was opened by an angry, yet sexy Connor Kenway. You visibly gulped, not knowing what to expect from him.

He was shirtless, first thing you noticed. Assassin’s are sure quick to get rid of those robes you noticed. Connor’s breathing was rigid. His pupils were dilated, cheeks faintly tainted with red, lips pressed into a thing line.

‘I need your help. I can’t reach behind my head.’

You knew there was no point for you to try and back out of it, so you silently nodded and followed him down his bathroom. He quickly got rid of his pants and emerged into the bath. You weren’t ashamed with checking his butt. He had a nice, toned ass that you wanted desperately grab but controlled yourself.

You took a sponge in your hands and put it in the water. You slowly started to wash his back while he started to relax a bit. The two of you were silent, lost in your own thoughts. You soon finished and stood up. You put the sponge away and started to walk out. You heard him moving but never turned back, afraid to be met with his eyes. You felt his eyes watching you and you fastened your pace.

When you came back to your bedroom, you laid down on your bed with a loud thud and loudly exhaled. What you didn’t like that just washing his back, making skin on skin contact made you shiver and it made you excited. Your nipples were hard against your robe and you decided it’s best to just go to sleep. You stood up and were about to take the robe off when the door to your bedroom was opened widely and saw the man hunting your dreams standing in the middle of the door frame.

His big frame in themidly lightened hall made an intimidating picture. You saw his eyes full of some kind of emotion, that you couldn’t figure out. You put your arms around yourself out of reflex.

‘May I help you with something?’ You quietly asked.

He didn’t answer you. He just walked in your room and closed the door behind himself. He took a chair from your table and sat down on it never taking his eyes of you. You were confused. You didn’t understand what he was doing here. 

‘What do you want, Connor?’

He smirked and tilted his head a bit back.

‘Take your robe off.’ He darkly shivered.

Every hair on your body stood up, shivers ran down your body and your heart thumped loudly against your chest, blood running loudly in your ears, your eyes widening.

‘W-What?’

‘Take your robe off.’ He slowly repeated. ‘Now.’

Who the hell does he think he is, you thought.

‘No.’ You firmly answered him back.

‘Do you want me to come over to you and rip that robe off of you?’

Your breath stopped in your throat. You thought about the situation. You decided it was better to follow the orders from the man in front of you and hope that everything will be good and you won’t be harmed.

You slowly pulled your arms from your body and slowly started to pull the robe from my body. You never took your eyes from him and watched his face for any reaction. When your robe was fully pulled down and was laying on the ground you saw him taking every inch of you and licking his lips. You were trying to calm your nerves. You saw his hands twitching, wanting to touch you but trying to not to lose self control.

His eyes finally came back to your after ages of eye exploring you. He relaxed in his chair more and spread his legs apart, making you notice the huge bulge in his pants. Just him looking, admiring you got you wet.

‘Lay down.’

You didn’t fight this time, just doing what he told you to. You slowly climbed on your bed and putting a pillow underneath your hand. You raised yourself on your arms and looked at him with curiosity.

‘Now spread those legs to me.’

You licked your lips. You would have never thought of getting this close with Connor before. You slowly spread your legs, letting him little by little see your glistening pussy. The sight of him parting those lips, breathing deeply, his chest rising, him leaning on his forearms to get the better look at you made your pussy clench. The sexual tension lingering in the air made you hot, making harder for you to breath. He slowly stood up and walked to you. You saw his hands clenching in fists, still trying to resist to touch you. He laid beside you and slowly raked his hand down from your neck to your stomach and then to your groin. You held your breath, awaiting for his next move, scared to move and break this moment. His eyes flickered from your eyes to your lips and back, silently asking for your permission. You hesitantly raised your hand and touched his cheek. He breathed the air through his nose, enjoying your simplest touch.

‘Connor!’ You cried out when he pressed his fingers to your clit.

He grinned in the dark, his eyes shining, white teeth glowing in the dark room. Your hand fell from his cheek to his shoulder and gripped it. Connor started to rub bigger circles, but this time slower than before. You kept your eyes on his, moaning his name softly, giving him the encourage he surely didn’t need. He lightly traced his lips over your cheek, not stopping his movements in between his legs. He pressed his lips against your ear and lightly traced his tongue around your earlobe. You shivered with pleasure and bucked your hips harder against his fingers. He knew you needed more.

‘What do you want?’

‘Please, I need your fingers in me! Please, Connor!’ You cried out.

He groaned lowly in your ear hearing your words.

‘Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers just like you did last night to yourself? Huh? Is that what you want?’

You never got the chance to ask him about how he knew about your last ngiht adventures when he suddenly pushed two of his fingers in you.

‘Connor!’ You shouted on top of your lungs.

Your wetness allowed him to easily slip in and out, your inner walls clamping around them. He growled when he felt you clenching around his fingers. He easily slipped third finger in you and with his thumb continued to rub your swollen clit.

You were wriggling on the bed, arching your back towards the ceiling, gripping his biceps hard and squeezing them, while leaving nail scratches on them. You were panting heavily, moaning his name in the darkness of the room.

His fingers were increasing the speed, the thumb on your clit was rubbing harder In smaller circles. You opened your eyes and turned to look at Connor, crying his name in his face.

You felt the pressure in your lower body increasing within seconds. Your legs tried to clamp around Connor’s hand, but he never allowed you. You were bucking harder and harder trying to finally have a release. Connor was finger fucking you hard and fast, making you gasp, pant, shiver and moan his name over and over again like a mantra.

‘I-I-I’m gonna come!’

He made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat and nibbled your earlobe.

The feeling of his hand in between your legs, his nibbling on your earlobe, his harsh breathing in your ear, his hot and muscular body tightly pressed against yours and his hard, throbbing cock pressed tightly against your hip finally set you off and you came with a scream. You screamed his name over and over again, while he never stopped his movements, fucking you with his fingers through your strong orgasm.

When your orgasm finally washed away, you melted against the bed, trying to regain your breathing and letting your body stop shaking. Connor took his hand away from your body and with no hesitation licked his hands. The erotic sight made you whimper and you became all hot over again, but this time craving for more.

His other hand, that this whole time was letting him hold his heavy body from flushing on yours now went straight to your hair, gripped it and tilted your head upwards. His lips crashed against yours, your mouth opening from the force. His tongue snaked in your mouth, fighting with your tongue for dominance, him clearly winning. You both moaned in the kiss. You pushed yourself from the bed and straddled him. You broke the kiss and took the pleasurable sight to your memory.

You slowly grinded your wet groin against his, making him grip your hips and growling lowly. The sound made you grind harder against him. His hips raised and bucked against yours, while his hands guided you against him.

You slowly popped the buttons on his pants and pushed them down his legs. He easily kicked them off. You stopped breathing, admiring the naked man beneath you. Connor was gorgeous, beautifully built in every right place. But what made you amazed was his big, thick cock that stood proudly, pointing upwards. His red, swollen tip, oozing with some precum made your mouth wet. Your hand reached for it, slowly stroking his cock. Connor moaned your name softly and raised his hips a little. His eyes were halfway closed, lips parted a bit, his cheeks flushed. It was beautiful.

You leaned your head down and took the tip in your hot mouth. Connor’s hips bucked in your mouth, forcing his entire cock to go in your mouth and you gagged a little but you never took it out and started to greedily suck it. Hands were on your head, bobbing your head up and down. You relaxed your throat and let him bob your head. His cock was rigidly hard in your mouth and you couldn’t help but wait for it to be in you. You moaned around his cock.

‘Stop.’

You stopped and peered your up to his. He motioned for you to back up a little. You confusedly did what he asked. He softly kissed you.

‘Hands on the headboard, ass in the air.’ He whispered against your lips. 

You quickly did what he said and readied yourself for the upcoming pleasure. You felt Connor’s warm, big hands caressing your backside and smiled softly at his loving touch. After a few moments of his caressing you felt hot air on your pussy and you turned your head. You were greeted with Connor kneeling and his face in between your legs. He smirked at you and let his tongue slide through your pussy lips, making you let your head fall against the headboard. You moaned at loud when you felt his tongue sliding in and out. He kept you in place with his hands on your hips. He made loud slurping noises that made you blush despite being intimate with him. He sucked on your clit hard and tongued your pussy deep. You clenched your walls around his mouth and cried out when he hit a particular spot. You felt him grinning against your pussy.

As soon as the amazing pleasure from his mouth started, it ended. You opened your eyes and shot a glare at him. He slapped your butt and you yelped. His mischievous eyes met yours and he slowly pushed his cock inside you. Your mouth opened in a silent scream, hands gripping the headboard hard, knuckles turning white.

Connor took a moment to pause when he was fully in you, letting you adjust to his incredibly big size. You let your head fall back. You felt Connor’s hands wrapping themselves around your waist and hosting you up against his hard body. You turned your head and kissed him passionately. His hands were on your breasts, pulling at your nipples, gripping them not too hard.

‘You can move now.’ You whispered to him.

The position you two were in was intimate, letting his hands wander around your body. The angle made his cock feel bigger and thicker in you. He slowly started to move, never stopping your kisses. You gripped his hair with one of your arms, while the other went to his hand on your breast. You moved back against him, both of you making a nice friction.

You both moved at a slow pace for a little while, enjoying the feeling of each other. You grew tired of the slow pace.

‘Please, Connor, faster. I need it faster.’

He grunted in response and started to slide his cock faster. Your hips started to buck against his. You let your head fall back on his shoulder, giving him the full access to your neck and fully submitting yourself to him.

The room was soon filled with your moans, cries, whimpers and Connor’s loud groans, including, moans. Both of you could hear the slapping of skins, making both of you move faster and harder against each other.

Connor picked up a fast and hard pace. Your head felt dizzy, body shaking you felt your orgasm approaching slowly. Connor felt you weakening and held you tightly. He started to slam his hips against yours, groaning when you moaned after him finding your g-spot. He didn’t stop after that and continued slamming his hips. You clenched again around him a few times, warning him about your upcoming orgasm. He kissed you and muttered a soft ‘come’.

The man behind you held you firmly against his body while you were shaking, not even aware of your screams of his name leaving your mouth. All you felt was blood thumping loudly in your ears, your orgasm washing over you and making you feel jelly.

Connor slammed his hips one last time and stilling, letting his seed come in you. He grunted your name loudly and turned your head to another kiss, this time messier and hotter.  
You both fell down on the bed, him taking you in his arms and you cuddling against him. You both were silent for a few moments, listening to each other’s heavy breathing and heart beating. Connor was gently stroking your hair from your sweaty forehad after a very long and heavy love making. 

You softly reached for his lips and kissed him softly. He hummed and smiled softly at you.

‘Feels like it was one, long foreplay, doesn’t it?’ He whispers.

‘Yeah, it does.’ You whisper back, not sure it was a good idea to speak loudly in this moment.

You nuzzled more against him and he gripped you harder. You both soon fell to sleep.

You knew it was a start of a beautiful journey, filled with love, fights, make up’s. You didn’t need the words to express your love for each other. Your actions spoke louder than words. And this night just proved you right.


End file.
